Gift or Curse
by Violet26
Summary: Many immortals and spirits are shocked when a human is born with magic powers and Jack Frost is among them. As he watches the girl grow he hopes she learns to control her magic and he also begins to wonder what it would be like to befriend someone with powers similar to his. Too bad there isn't a way for her to see him, or maybe there is?


A/N Major spoilers in here for "Frozen", don't read if you haven't watched the movie. This will be a friendship fic. so if you like Jack and Elsa as a romantic pairing, sorry, not my thing. This was done as a gift for my sister, hope you like it sis. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jack watched with envy as the crowd around him cheered the Queen when she covered the ground under their feet with ice. He sighed heavily. What he wouldn't give to be seen, to have people cheer for him and see their happy faces smiling back at him.<p>

The winter spirit leaned on his staff as the people whirled around the ice. He still felt amazed that a human held similar powers to his own. He wasn't sure how it was possible. He, like the other spirits and immortals that existed among humans, had powers of sorts but he never knew a human who had them until he meant the Queen.

If Jack was honest with himself, he was more than just envious someone with snow and ice powers could be seen but he also felt a bit bitter. He wasn't sure if his own powers were supposed to be a gift or curse but he'd give anything to be seen by the humans. He rarely talked to any of the other immortals, they were all too busy with their own things. To be seen by children would be a gift for Jack. To laugh, smile and have fun with them would be more than enough for him. He sighed again.

Years had passed since he had first heard the news of a child of the King and Queen of Arendelle being born with the powers of snow and ice from a group of trolls. The word of the child's magic had spread through the world of immortals and spirits like wild-fire after the girl accidentally froze her sister's mind. Everyone seemed just as puzzled as Jack about why she had been born with powers.

As he watched a couple skate by, smiling at each other while the blades of their skates skimmed across the frozen ground, Jack laughed to himself. He remembered the first time he was told the news of the princess' powers. He had been talking to the chief of the trolls when a blonde boy, the trolls had adopted weeks back, stared in confusion. They were telling Jack about the young princess but to the boy they were talking to thin air. Jack had snickered when he caught sight of the boy. Not only did the child scratch his own head but he scratched the head of his pet reindeer, puzzled.

After he had finished speaking with the trolls, Jack had tracked down the magical girl and found her alone and scared in her ice and snow-covered room. He had perched on the sill of her window with sadness. The winter spirit couldn't say he could relate to her situation, he never knew what it was like not to control his powers. Jack had quickly learned how to harness the magic that flowed through his body, although he still had trouble regulating his temperature. He learned that early when he nearly gave a little bunny pneumonia once as he pet it. Even then he still had more control then the girl seemed to have.

He had watched the girl cry for a bit with an ache in his heart until he saw a regal looking man enter her room. Jack guessed it was her father and decided to leave them for what was bound to be a private moment.

Jack had thought then that the girl would surely gain more control as she grew and had been shocked at how wrong he was. He had visited the girl a few times as the years passed and watched as her ability to harness her powers weakened. A pair of gloves and constantly controlling her emotions seemed the only barriers that stopped her from freezing everything she touched.

Feeling helpless, Jack came around less and less. However, he was there to mourn with the princesses at the death of their parents. He didn't know if he ever had parents or siblings of his own and didn't really have anyone close enough to him to call a friend, so he didn't know how it would feel to lose them, but he did see the hurt and lose in each girl's eyes. He could feel pain in his own heart for them and worried about how the snow princess' magic would be affected.

Jack continued to check on his little friend from time to time but it wasn't until years later that he spent more than a few minutes with her. He had returned to Arendelle days before the ice-princess' coronation, making a point to come to the event. Jack hadn't found a way into the castle but he had witnessed the excitement for the gala. He was also there to watch the commotion hours later`.

Jack had watched in near horror as the Queen lost total rein of her power, chilling the summer air with cold, freezing the fjord with layers of ice and blanketing the dry ground with fresh snow. He had followed her part of the way up the North mountain and used his own magic to try to bring some control to the weather. When that failed, the winter spirit made his way to Mother Nature.

To Jack's surprise, Mother Nature informed him there was nothing she could do. She had said the child's power was something only the Queen, herself, could regulate. Jack had felt defeated and hoped the Queen realized what she had done in time to stop the unnatural winter before it spread past Arendelle.

Jack had his own duties to tend to, bringing winter to other parts of the world but after a week or so he had returned to find the snow, cold and ice gone and Arendelle's citizens celebrating. As Jack watched the Queen spin around the ice with her sister he began thinking again about how he would give anything if he could be seen by just one child but now he also wondered what it would be like to be seen by the Queen, Elsa, herself. With one last longing look at the crowd, Jack turned, staff in hand, wished in vain that he could be seen by and talk to this human that shared a magic similar to his own and walked away.


End file.
